5 estágios do luto
by YumeSangai
Summary: Pós AOU. Todas as pessoas que sofrem algum tipo de perda passam por um processo de luto. Esses cinco estágios são os de Wanda Maximoff.


**5 Estágios do luto**

NEGAÇÃO

Não existia uma casa para ela voltar, mas o quarto que havia ocupado na Torre dos Vingadores era grande. Uma cama de casal, um armário grande. As roupas dele estavam penduradas lá, não era muita coisa, mas eram as coisas dele.

Na cama havia dois travesseiros, no café da manhã ela fazia duas xícaras de café. Nas horas vagas quando ela ia até o andar da sala de cinema, ela preparava pipoca e colocava no espaço entre eles, também fazia duas xícaras de chocolate quente.

Enquanto tomava banho ela conversava no banheiro.

"Você viu como me saí hoje? Natasha tem me ajudado com defesa pessoal, sei que posso explodir algumas coisas, mas Steve acha importante eu saber lutar sem os poderes". Ela dizia enquanto passava shampoo nos cabelos.

Não houve uma resposta, mas ela sorriu como se tivesse escutado algo.

RAIVA

Ela acordou de um pesadelo. Rolou mais para o lado da cama, não havia um corpo quente para abraça-la, o lado _dele _estava frio.

Seus olhos se encheram d'água, seus dedos brilharam em escarlate e ela começou a lançar raios de energia contra o quarto. O supercomputador onisciente e onipresente de Stark deveria ter soado algum alerta, pois em alguns instantes Steve, Clint e Tony estavam em sua porta.

"Wanda!" A voz era de Clint.

Mas ela não estava ouvindo.

"Por que ele!?" Seus olhos brilhavam, as coisas no quarto flutuavam e se chocavam, já havia várias coisas quebradas. "Ele deveria estar aqui comigo, eu quero ele de volta!".

Os três trocaram um olhar. Steve estava com o escudo. Tony estava com um braço da armadura, mas Clint deixou o arco encostado na parede e entrou vagarosamente no quarto, as mãos a vista.

"O que o seu irmão fez foi muito corajoso, ele salvou a minha vida e a de um garoto inocente. Seu irmão salvou a vida de muitas pessoas naquele dia, você lembra?"

"Ele era o que eu tinha de mais precioso..."

Seus olhos estavam nublados, pela raiva, pela tristeza.

"Wanda-"

"A minha única família, eu não tenho mais ninguém.." Um acúmulo de energia vermelha era visível envolta dela.

"Clint, cuidado!" Steve se jogou na frente dele, o escudo os protegendo.

A energia vermelha explodiu, metade do quarto virou cinzas. Tony havia saído do alcance do golpe. Wanda estava sobre uma pilha de poeira, os olhos castanhos estavam apenas cheios d'água.

Clint saiu de trás do escudo e abraçou a menina.

"Me desculpe, eu não queria machucar você, me desculpe..." Ela murmurou se agarrando a camisa dele.

"Shh, está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem". Seus dedos acariciaram os cabelos dela.

BARGANHA

Ela tentou treinar. Ela realmente tentou, mas sua concentração estava uma bagunça, ninguém a culpava, e isso também era frustrante. Saiu batendo as botas até chegar no quarto. Ela só precisava de umas palavras de conforto e de um abraço e...

...ele não estava lá. É claro que não.

O novo quarto exatamente do jeito que ela havia deixado, nenhum sinal dele.

Ela caiu de joelhos no carpete.

"Eu suplico, eu faço qualquer coisa, dou a minha vida, apenas... alguém traga ele de volta... eu não consigo sem ele...".

Ele era parte dela. Alguém havia arrancado um pedaço de sua alma e a deixado com um ferimento que era um buraco negro.

"Ele era melhor do que eu, a vida dele vale mais do que a minha..."

Mas quem iria atender aqueles pedidos?

DEPRESSÃO

Seu corpo flutuava na banheira. As lágrimas se misturavam com a água, se ela tivesse energia para chorar provavelmente conseguiria encher a banheira, mas ela estava cansada, as olheiras eram um indicativo visível. Ela não comparecia nos treinos, talvez em breve a expulsariam da torre.

Ela afundou completamente. Talvez pudesse desaparecer também, mas a falta de ar a obrigava a emergir. Sentou na banheira e abraçou os joelhos. Seu corpo tremia, frio? Ela não sentia nada.

Esticou a mão com os dedos brilhando em escarlate e lançou o poder em si mesma. Logo seu corpo caiu na água, afundando, ela não iria acordar em busca de ar, ela apenas iria ter um bom sonho e nada mais importava.

ACEITAÇÃO

Wanda abriu a porta do armário e começou a mover algumas roupas para dentro de caixas de papelão.

"E se eu não quiser me livrar de todas?" Ela perguntou olhando para Sam que estava na porta do quarto.

"É uma escolha sua, pequenos passos, ok?" Ele a assegurou.

Ela assentiu. Um casaco continuou em suas mãos, ela abraçou o tecido e o colocou de volta no armário. Sam apenas deu um leve sorriso e pegou a caixa de papelão e saiu.

Por fim ela ajeitou um porta-retrato na cômoda próximo da cama.

"Você iria gostar daqui e de todos eles". Ela acariciu o rosto dele através do vidro.

"Wanda, está pronta?" A voz de Clint soou não muito distante.

"Vou conhecer o Nathaniel Pietro, estou muito orgulhosa de você".

Ela acabou trocando o casaco vermelho pelo _dele _e saiu do quarto.


End file.
